


The Missing One

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Tid Bits: H5O [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: OOC characters, Remy is a woman, Remy's birth family, to be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Steve and the rest of Five-o stood in the war room of Headquarters staring at the screen in shock. Steve had been e-mailed a case file. More exact a scanned in copy of a cold case from New Orleans, Louisiana. Steve had gone more than pale by now. He looked like a ghost. It wasn’t good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I have put on hold but intend to come back to. This will be expanded on later. Alas I blame my muse, Nikki is his name. Yes Nikki is a male (I hesitate to say man because, really, what man giggles like a four year old?). He refuses to rest. And I also blame him for this not being beta'd. It would be if he liked anybody else looking at the stories preposting.

The sharp sound of flesh striking flesh permeated the air in such repetition that if you didn't know the man pinning the other figure was beating the body below you'd think they were fucking. Remy Etienne LeBeau A.K.A. Gambit was thoroughly pissed the fuck off since she'd been injected with a muscle relaxer. Now this pitiful excuse of a man was beating her to hell and back. She'd been doing a favor for a few friends by looking into the missing people. Mutant children and weaker mutants (for the most part) had been taken like clockwork every 85 hours and found at the end of that time frame tortured, raped and killed before being dumped randomly throughout the city. Predominantly in mutant heavy sectors of the city. 

 

Remy had insisted to her father that she'd be fine; more than fine without backup for one day since Logan was back in New York keeping up pretences there and Reynolds Beaudesert or Rey was on a job. Therefore her Papa really had tried to keep her from leaving the house knowing the kind of trouble she can get into at the best of times. It was looking like she was regretting  _ that _ decision now though. 

 

As soon as she'd taken a step into the warehouse that she'd gotten word was being used as the killing grounds she'd been hit over the head. She'd stumbled forward and then felt the hissing sting of a needle in her neck. Cursing him in seven different languages as she hit the hard cement floor she had a brief wish that her birth family was still alive and well and strong. Before she blacked out. She hadn't even realised that had been the first time in 20 years (not including her checking up on them to keep tabs to make sure they weren't followed or on anyone's radar) she'd even thought about the very people she still protected by staying away and  **_never_ ** setting foot in Oahu  **_ever_ ** again.

 

Jean-Luc LeBeau knew in his gut an hour after one Remy Etienne LeBeau had vacated the house grounds that something was wrong. Knew in his gut the same way any parent knew something was severely wrong with their child. So when he tried his child's phone a dozen times and never got a call back only voicemail he started to really worry. Remy had a steadfast rule, “Never be unreachable” that she followed to the damn “t”. 

 

Though he had no clue what exactly his daughter was investigating at the moment he knew she'd been caught like the 12 year old she'd once was with her hand in his pocket. However this time… she's in serious danger. Debating on waiting or getting a head start he cursed long and loudly before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. Opening the door he smiled at the unmade bed, clothes thrown over the four poster bed and chairs, and shoes (read boots) littering the floor. Though the desk was pristine. Kept clean and organized. 

 

Stepping up to the laptop sitting in sleep mode on the desk he wiggled the mouse and made himself at home in front of it by gracefully plopping his ass in the chair. He clicked on a file that said  _ Family: McGarrett _ that sat right on the desktop. Clicking into it he saw current photos of a tall man a few years younger than Remy and a woman younger than the man. The names on the pictures stated  _ Steven J. McGarrett 11.11.2015 Oahu, Hawaii. Waikiki Beach  _ in the man's case. He had several tattoos  lots of muscles and carried himself well. Military mannerisms blatantly obvious even in the picture. Clicking to the next it was the young woman. Her caption read,  _ Mary Ann McGarrett. Oahu, Hawaii. Five-O HQ. 6.19.2014 _ . She had dark roots to her hair and dyed blonde ends. Her eyes were wide and expressive though it was the facial expression that caught Jean-Luc. It was the same  _ “I can't believe this shit” _ look that Remy could get. This was obviously a still from security footage inside the task force's office.  He clicked through a few more photos finding a picture of Steven in full navy uniform at his father's funeral. Mary's adopted daughter Joan. And the two siblings Aunt Deb.

 

Clicking out of the photos and back to the files he found he saw one labeled, “ _ The start _ ”. His curiosity got the best of him. Clicking into the file he skimmed the first page. Just the average run of the mill missing persons report. Until a name stuck out,  _ “Remy E. McGarrett…” _ . So taking his time he reread the report. The more he read the more his brows furrowed. Though letting it slide for now he clicked to the next slide and gasped softly. There was his amazing brilliant and beautiful daughter with a little boy wrapped around her and a adoring mother watching on the the background. Her bright and sparkling happy red and black eyes happy in a way that he'd only seen twice before. He swallowed hard before going through the other files in the folder. Some were about Mary others were redacted Military files on Steven. And then there was newspaper clippings for a car bomb. An article about Doris McGarrett killed in a car bomb. Though another file disproved that theory by having every shred of evidence that she was alive. Even photos of her alive and time stamped. And copies of files. CIA files that stated she was alive and about the cover up.

 

Jean-Luc couldn't help but to ponder just what his daughter was up to. Why give up one family only to choose another. Because at this point he could tell that his catching her had not been accidental. No she'd orchestrated the entire thing and he'd never seen it for what it all was. The light he'd seen in her eyes as he grabbed her hands wasn't fear or a challenge. It was knowing and pride that she'd accomplished her goal. Even with her face the epitome of fear and then rebellion. It was knowing and pride she'd outwit the King of Thieves. But why? Thinking back on it he still couldn't figure it out so he brushed it aside.

 

Something told him to find the file of contact information again and use a dummy account to do it but to send the “ _ the start _ ” file to Steve. Clicking send he pushed away and started a second tactic of finding his daughter. Though as he descended the stairs one thought niggled at him. That Remy was an overprotective big sister.

 

Steve and the rest of Five-o stood in the war room of Headquarters staring at the screen in shock. Steve had been e-mailed a case file. More exact a scanned in copy of a cold case from New Orleans, Louisiana. Steve had gone more than pale by now. He looked like a ghost. It wasn’t good. 

 

Having checked his e-mail and seen that it was a scanned in case file he’d gathered the group around the war room table computer and pulled it up. To look at all together. The first page was a missing person’s report. The second was a picture of Steve and a older girl. Steve couldn’t have been much older than Charlie (Danny’s son) is now. His arms were thrown around the young girl’s neck kissing her cheek. The two were standing in the McGarrett kitchen while Doris (Steve’s mom) was standing by the stove laughing. The scene was picture perfect. Except one small fact was that the girl had a pair of sunglasses on top her head red hair flowing around her and red and black eyes twinkling bright.

 

Steve flicked back to the previous page to actually read the report. He started out loud, “Missing child age 11 and a half. Caucasian, auburn hair and mutant eyes. Stands at four feet one. Last seen wearing threadbare black jeans, black tank top with a red and black bikini under that. She has a necklace on that says “Navy-Baby” on a gold chain. Her name is Remy E. McGarrett. Last scene taken by four masked men just off Jackson Square with her younger brother, Steven J. McGarrett. Both children are missing. Kidnappers have yet to make contact but believed to be armed and dangerous…” Steve sucked in a breath before skipping down the page. “The boy, Steven, found alive and well. Only had a black eye, broken arm and a severe concussion. Girl still missing. Boy was severely traumatized. Girl believed to be shot and bleeding heavily from her right side. Two of four suspects found dead of some form of explosion. The girl is a powerful mutant. The boy told us that she used her “ _ charge _ ” to break the zipties and then two rocks “ _ charged _ ” as well to take out the two dead suspects. Also told that the other two ambushed the girl and drug her away leaving the boy in the warehouse tied up to die. The witness told my partner and I that the mutie girl swore to find him again as she was being drug away literally kicking and screaming…”

 

Steve choked and slid to the floor. He didn’t remember any of this. Not until the memories started flooding his brain. He’d suppressed the whole thing because he didn’t want to remember his big sister hurt and missing. Let alone even think of the fact that she was probably  _ dead _ . His big sister was missing and most likely dead because she was protecting  _ him _ . 

 

Now he remembers that was when his dad started retreating. That everything started going wrong. He clenched his eyes shut as he rested his forehead on his knees, “Keep going Danny… I need to know…”

 

Danny nodded even if he knew that Steve couldn’t see it. “Three weeks after the initial report we found the girl’s necklace. She traded it with a homeless man for clothes, shoes and information. She seems to be on the run and trying to blend in with the local street kids. The captain has dubbed the case closed however I can’t seem to let this case go. Her disappearance is at odds with the most recent street boy to suddenly appear. They call him  _ Le Diable Blanc _ or  _ The White Devil _ . He is a muttie that reminds me of the girl. Something tells me the boy is the girl. But I guess I’ll never know. Jean-Luc LeBeau recently adopted the boy…”

 

“Steve why would they send you this?” Kono asked.

 

“To get his attention.” Doris said from the doorway looking as pale as her son.

 

“But why, mom?” Steve asked in a very shaken voice as he forced himself to stand up.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Do you know who took her? What happened that day?” Steve asked with a look of hope and desperation on his face.

 

“I know who took her. That I do know. But  _ you _ , Steve, were the only witness to the abduction.” she said with a look that only her son could read. A look of self damnation.

 

“Who?”

 

“Stryker.” she dead panned.

 

Steve choked and his eyes bulged. “You can’t be…”

 

“Serious? As  heart attack. The two men she killed were Wade Wilson and Zero.”

 

“But the stories…” Kono started.

 

“State otherwise? That it was an epic battle of wills and ammunition against the Wolverine? I know but I saw those bodies myself. The CIA covered it all up. But Neither your father nor I ever gave up. But we never found her. She just vanished.”

 

Steve’s eyes got that calculating look in them and went to the table and looked up Jean-Luc LeBeau and then his adopted son. Pulling up a picture of the boy back then and a picture of the boy now he then ran a facial comparison between the two photos and the photo of him and his sister. Within three minutes the match was a perfect one. All three photos stated that the girl and the boy were one and the same. 

 

Steve looked and he nodded her now remembered all those times that Remy and he had played dress up and games. She always had been more of the tomboy sort that the girlie girl. Danny and the rest watched Steve closely as his mind worked at 120 mph. “Who’s up for a trip?” Steve asked. 

 

“Why?” Grover and Chin asked at the same time.

 

Steve’s eyes flashed like they’d seen a million and one times but now the colors were blatantly obvious. Red and black. They flashed again and let them stay that way. He closed them and rubbed his temples. He focused hard and then took a stumbling step back. “Steve!” Danny gasped as he grabbed Steve in just enough time to stop him from falling through the glass windows of his office. “What is it?” Danny demanded.

 

Steve’s eyes flew open. “She’s been kidnapped again and she’s hurt. Badly. And yes I have a location.”

 

“How?” Chin asked.

 

“What Remy and I always jokingly called sibling telepathy. Me and Mary have it too. But it doesn’t work for anyone else. Just us. I doubt that Mare has one with Rems though.” Steve shrugged as they watched his eyes turn hazel again.

 

“Let’s go, then” Danny said. Steve nodded and sent some stuff to the printer. “What’s that?”

 

“Enough evidence to get the NOPD to back us up and let us work after I talk with Dennings.” Steve stated calmly.

 

“Wow by the books?” Doris asked with arched brows.

 

“I won’t risk my sister’s life to some psycho human serial killer that hunts mutants that the locals haven’t bothered with catching.”

 

“Wowowoah! Hold up. Serial killer?” Danny stopped him.

 

“Yes… come ’ere” Steve said and grabbed Danny’s face focusing on the images and information that Remy had showed him. Danny’s eyes widened as he watched the images in his head as he also listened to the heavy cajun accent use Hawaiian words and phrases.

 

“Okay okay let’s go get her before he cuts her heart out.” Danny whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely to be expanded and flushed out.

Danny went to call the Governor however he was walking into the room. Danny stepped up, “Sir, I need some help, politically speaking to solve a case.” Dennings nodded for him to go on. “A few hours ago I was sent anonymously a cold case from more than 20 years ago. The case was in New Orleans but the family it involved was Hawaiian. I took veto power from Commander McGarrett because it has to do with his family. However when crossing state lines (hopefully) it has to be done by the book. Meaning a family member of the abducted can not be involved with the case.”

Dennings arched an eyebrow, “What's the case?” he wasn't stupid. He could tell it was news to Steve that he was off the case but he could also see that Kelly, Kalakaua and Grover agreed. Danny pulled the files up on the screen and gave him the run do newness and what they did to determine all the facts. Even how they found where the woman is now. “Let’s make this very clear. The commander does not leave the island. If I make this phone call. Am I understood?” 

They all nodded and Steve slumped. He really hated not being able to do anything. Danny looked at Steve. “Do me a favor. While I'm gone, spend my days that I'm supposed to have with Grace and Charlie. Do not tell Rachel that I've left the island. Spend the few days we're gone with Gracie and Charlie and getting a room squared away for your sister. Get things squared off her while we bring her home. Please babe, if you want this bastard to go to jail for hurting her then you can not be involved in the investigation. Mainland really hates the rules being bent. As you've found out.”

Denning watched as Steve's focus shifted just slightly to take in the task Danny gave him and it did wonders to center the man. Huh. Denning was curious now but decided not to dwell on it while he stepped out to make that phone call. 

Remy had a bit of a shock when out of nowhere Stevie forced his way into her head. Mentally he kicked the door in after a few tries. She blinked at him and he blinked at her. Stevie wasn’t little anymore. Logically she knew that. Didn’t mean that when she mentally pictured him she de-aged him where she could still pick him up and carry him around. Steve was huge and hulking. His 6’3 stature and muscular build from his days in the SEALs and his day to day job was impressive. His hair cropped short and everything. 

Remy her(mental)self was curled up in a corner of her mindscape. “Stevie” she whispered almost brokenly.

“Rems…” Steve took a couple steps forward before crouching down in front of her. Grabbing her hands he smiled. “Where are you?”

She squeezed them and whispered, “I got ‘napped again, Stevie… and I don’t think I can get myself out of this one.”

“Let me help you Rems” he implored even as he spoke she shook her head, “Please. I’m a cop now and was a SEAL I can handle this.”

“Stevie... “ she huffed in a breath of laughter that sounded hysterical to even her own ears. “Help me up.” And he did. He finally noticed that she was as tall as he was. 6’3 long red hair, glittering red and black eyes that were dulled by pain. She was clad in purple and gold LSU pants and zip up hoodie with a Kukui High T-shirt underneath. “Know what you’re thinkin’, me. No he didn’t nap Remy in ‘er jammies.” Walking over to a desk he just noticed she powered it on and gesticulated for him to sit and watch. It was her memories of her investigation and what was going on for her in the real world now.

Steve looked up at her with worried and furious eyes, “When I get to you, promise me you’ll tell me everything.”

She nodded hugging him at the same time dragging him to the door of her mind. She kissed his cheeks, “No boundaries, mon frere. No boundaries with Ohana.” Then she pushed him back to the real world. That was when Danny had to catch and balance Steve. Now all he could do was watch via Sat-feed the bust. He was on Oahu and Danny and the team were saving her in NOLA. He felt useless. But Danny was right. If he wanted anything to stick Steve had to stay put. He hated it.


End file.
